


You Know It's Meant To Be

by emma_kate



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, One Shot, idk what else tbh, this whole thing is a trainwreck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-21
Updated: 2015-02-21
Packaged: 2018-03-14 08:10:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3403214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emma_kate/pseuds/emma_kate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>”If you fight like a married couple. If you talk like best friends. If you flirt like lovers and if you protect each other like siblings, then you were meant to be”</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Know It's Meant To Be

**Author's Note:**

> holy wow, this whole thing is trainwreck. I might just delete my current Hogwarts AU and come back to it sometime again, but probably not for a while

_"If you fight like a married couple…"_  
  
  
"I can’t believe you ate all the cereal again, Phil! How can one person eat this much cereal by them self?!"  
  
This wasn’t Dan’s joking voice, he was clearly not very happy that his boyfriend had managed to go through a box of cereal by himself in two days.  
  
"I was just eating it from the bag when -"  
  
"No, see that’s the problem! Phil, you need to learn when to stop," Dan said, exasperated to the point of snapping. He’d had an exhausting day and coming home to no cereal may seem minuscule, but it was the final straw for Dan.  
  
"Hey,  I didn’t mean to. Are you okay?"  
  
The brunette was close to fuming. He knew he was blowing the whole situation way out of proportion, but there was that one bit of him that insisted on throwing a tantrum. “No I’m not fine, I just wanted to come home and have late night cereal with you and cuddle, and - and…”  
  
"Hey now, it’s okay," Phil said, pulling the other into a hug, the nice kind where he gets to cuddle his head just under Dan’s chin and has to get up on his tip toes so he can get his arms all the way up to his shoulders. "I’m really am sorry I ate all the cereal. I forgot to pick some up when I realized I ate the last of it. We can still have late night cuddles though. Do you want to go on Tumblr for a bit then cuddle?"  
  
Dan couldn’t help but feel his heart melt. “Yeah, I would. Thank you for being the best boyfriend ever Phil, I think if I were you I would’ve left a long time ago, with my consistent tantrums. You’re pretty damn sweet.”  
  
"I don’t think I could ever leave you," Phil said, pulling his boyfriend into another head-under-the-chin hug.  
  
  
 _"If you talk like best friends…"_  
  
  
All the “DUDE!”s yelled when Phil manages to do something stupid when they’re filming a gaming video, the joking that would probably be hyper analyzed on Tumblr and Twitter and may be deemed offensive or boarder line so… Phil couldn’t help but love it.  
  
Even if their relationship was romantic, the teasing platonic friendship side had remained, which was a relief to all their friends. It was nice to get a break from the chokingly cute relationship part of things.  
  
  
 _"If you flirt like lovers…"_  
  
  
  
"You look incredible," Phil said genuinely. As much as he complained and whined about how long Dan took in the bathroom, the end result was almost as breath taking as the hobbit haired mess he had the privilege of waking up to each morning.  
  
The whole image became even better when Dan started blushing. “Oh, I, uh, just threw this on, it’s not really a big deal,” he muttered, face down and blushing and playing with his fingers. “We need to go shopping again soon, this shirt is getting a bit small and I don’t want to present the Brits in this.”  
  
"Well I wouldn’t mind-"  
  
"Of course you wouldn’t, old pervert," Dan cuts off Phil, demeanor changing in an instant and lightly hitting his boyfriend’s arm with a thousand watt smile on his face.  
  
  
 _"And if you protect each other like siblings…"_  
  
  
"Right, that’s it," Dan said, slamming his MacBook’s lid shut and picking up his phone  
  
"Alfie? Yeah, hey, it’s Dan."  
  
"Danisnotonfire?"  
  
Cue eye roll. “Yes, danisnotonfire,” he said exasperatedly. “Did you or did you not upload a video of you doing the seven second second challenge with Joey Graceffa yesterday?” He questioned, making it sound more like a policeman interrogating a suspect rather than a supposedly friendly chat.  
  
"Oh yeah, your, uh, friend did that first didn’t he? He and that curly haired guy!"  
  
Dan had to stop himself from yelling - and failed miserably. “Look here you miserable cunt, Phil, my  _boyfriend_ , came up with that challenge, and you didn’t even mention him in the video,” he fumed, getting more angry with every tick of the clock. “Phil is amazing and wonderful and that brain of his has come up with so many challenges and tags that shit heads like yourself try to pass off without so much as a mention of his name.”  
  
"Ooh, look man, no need to get worked up or anything, it was just a little video," defended the voice on the other end of the phone that was quickly becoming the worst accent Dan had ever heard.  
  
"No, you listen here," he hissed. "The next time you ever try to steal an idea from Phil, I will report you damn it. Okay?"  
  
"Woah man, okay. We good?"  
  
"Whatever helps you sleep tonight. Goodbye," the brunette snapped before promptly hanging up and trying to calm down from the shit storm of a phone call he just had.  
  
"Dan?" A voice called from outside his room. "Did you just get pissy at Alfie Deyes because he did the stupid game I did with Peej?"  
  
Dan sighed deeply. “Please just get in here.” The door creaked open to reveal a black head of hair and wide blue eyes peeking in the grey scale room and staring.  
  
"So?" He asked, face starting to crumble into a smile. "Did you just call Alfie a cunt?"  
  
"Look, that’s not the point," Dan reasoned.  
  
Phil giggled. “Sure thing Bear,” he said.  
  
  
 _"Then you know it’s meant to be."_

**Author's Note:**

> side note: I actually don't hate Alfie, please don't yell at me. I just needed someone to yell at over the phone for Phil's sake


End file.
